A Grey Story
by Mango57
Summary: Christian Grey had a child when he was in high school? Amelia Grace Grey is the the daughter of Christian Grey. Amelia has lived with her grandparents for her entire life, but if that changes? What if her life changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's POV**

I've lived with my grandparents for basically my entire life. They raised me for the most part. Dad was just sixteen when I was born, and he went too collage, then dropped out, and somehow he got the money to start his own business. That's how hebecame  
a billionaire.

I use to visit dad almost every weekend. When I got older though, I stopped seeing him as much. I know dad is very intemadating, and when I was younger he would scare me. I'm still a little nervous with being around him.

Uncle Elliot is the complete opposite. He's funny, and easygoing. I get along with uncle Elliot. He likes to joke around, and can be very immature, but I like it.

Aunt Mia moved out when I was six. I remember being devastated when she moved out. Aunt Mia visits almost often though. Like, I've never been a fan of shopping, it's not my favourite thing. I'll only go with aunt Mia though because she makes everything  
/fun.

There is one week left beforeChristmas holidays are over. I'm not too thrilled about going back to school, but it is what it is. I mean school isn't the worst place on earth. I do go to a public school. My grandparents get to pick the school

since I live with them. I know dad isn't happy I don't go to a private school. I am happy I go to public school, it is where I fit in.

"She will be down when she's awake." I hear grandmas voice coming from the kitchen. Who the hell is she talking too?

"Grandma?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. I'm shocked too see dad here.

"Amelia." Dad says in his business voice. "Sit down. We have somethings too discuss with you."

"Why are you here, am I in trouble?" I ask nervously. I don't recall doing anything that would get me into shit.

"Can't I come over, or is that a problem?" Dad asks sarcastically. "And why would you be in trouble?" Dad now frowns.

"I-I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. "Is everything okay?" I ask as I turn over to grandma.

"Sweetie... grandpa, your father, and myself think it's best if you move in with your father." Grandma speaks softly. What the hell? "Semester two is just around the corner. Grandpa, and myself are going to Paris for two weekstoo visit Mia, and

we just think maybe living with your father wouldn't be such a bad idea." Grandma explains.

"What!" I yell in anger. They can't just do this too me! "Are you serious?"

"This isn't a joking matter." Dad says sternly. "We think it is best if you live with me."

"What the hell, no." I snap at dad who stares at me with his stone cold face.

"Watch it, Amelia Grace." Dad glares at me. "You have two days too pack. Taylor will pick you up Friday. I expect you to be ready by then."

"No fucking way." I hiss. "Grandma you went behind my back!" I yell. "I don't get a say in this too?"

"Language." Dad snaps at me. "And you don't. You are fifteen years old."

"Christian, she isn't exactly wrong." Grandma says softly. "Amelia, we are sorry. Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"I don't give a shit." I cross my arms. Dad is instantly by my side.

He grips my arm, and stares down at me so our grey eyes meet. "Apologize to your grandmother. Now."

"No." I shouldn't have to apologize. This is unfair!

Dad whispers in my ear which makes me shiver. "Apologize, or else. Do you want me to punish you?" He's really pissed off.

"No, and no." I say.

"Fine. Go upstairs, and start packing." Dad snaps at me, and gives me a shove out of the room.

How dare my own grandparents go behind my back! Dad is now pissed at me, feelings are mutual. I feel betrayed because that's literally what just of all my fifteen years, why now?

I am definitely worried by a few things. Will dad put me in private school since I'm going to be living with him? Do my grandparents hate me? Why does my dad want me too live with him now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelia's POV**

Taylor, my dads slave should be here soon. I haven't said much to my grandparents since dad was here. Grandma did help me pack though.

I'm still mad. Maybe I'm not as mad, but I am also was the home I grew up in, and now I'm basically being sent away. I'll miss it here, a lot. I know that I'll back for visits, and holidays though.

Eventually Taylor came. He got everything in the SUV. My grandparents looked really upset. I didn't say anything too them. I only left with Taylor.

"We are here ." Taylor speaks. "You may go inside. I'll put your things in your bedroom. Mr. Grey is working. He will be home around five."

"Thanks." I say bluntly.

I go inside. It's still huge here. Very fancy, and opened still. I hate to admit it, but dad has good taste in apartments.

"Ms. Grey. It's great too see you." Gail smiles at me. "It's been a month, but it has felt like a year."

"It's good too see you too. How are things?" I ask. I do like Gail, she's very kind, and she goes out of her way.

"Things are good. Mr. Grey wants you too eat lunch. I just made pasta." Gail informs me.

Of course dad wanted her to make me food. That man is obsessed with people, and eating properly. It's really annoying.

"Thank you." I smile.

Gail leads me to the kitchen. I mine as well eat. If I don't, somehow dad will find out. So I quickly eat as much as I can.

Later on I find myself finished unpacking. Gail helped me, so of course I thanked her. I appreciated the help.

I really do like Gail. I've known her my entire life, and I think that it's safe too say I trust her. I can put up with Gail too. I do feel bad that she has to put up with dad. He is very controlling.

I go downstairs. I decide on checking out the fridge. Maybe there is pineapplejuice? Oh god I hope so! I think I'm addicted to that juice, considering I prefer it over any other kind of juice.

I open the fridge. Great fully I smile as I grab the pineapplejuice. Thank god, Mr. billionaire knows his juice.

"You've found the pineapplejuice." I recognize the voice, and I nearly choke on my drink. "Are you that surprised too see me in my home?" Dad asks me.

"Sorry... you scared me." I snap. Dad narrows his eyes at me. "Sorry." I mutter.

"You didn't say goodbye to your grandparents. They were very hurt, Amelia. I want you to call them after dinner. I'm not going to make you apologize too your grandmother yet. That's up too you." Dad explains in his yet again business voice.

"I'm not ready to call them." I state. I really don't want to make dad mad, but I'm not ready to call them.

"Fine, but your laptop is mine until you do so." Dad tells me. "And I didnt like your language, but I'll give you that as a warning. Do I make myself clear?" Dad questions me. I nod, not wanting to make him pissed at me by saying something clever. "Good,wash  
/up. Dinner is in an hour."

Wow, dad is definitely a killjoy. He made itsounded like we came to some sort of agreement. He really is fustrating with his controlling attitude. I have too live with him until I graduate! There goes all of my freedom, and weekends with friends.

/

I have a nap, maybe I'll wake up, and this will all be some sorta dream. Ha, I wish.

I do have a nap though. I'm woken up by knocking on my bedroom door. "Yeah?" I call out.

Gail opens my door with a kind smile. "Ms. Grey, dinner is made up. I was sent by Mr. Grey. We didn't know you were asleep." Gail blushes.

"Oh, it's fine. I usually have naps." I smile as I get up. "Thank you Gail."

When I'm downstairs I see food is already on the table. Dad awknowledges me, and I sit a couple of seats away from him.

I stareat the food on my plate. I begin slowly eating it. I enjoy Gail's cooking, and I have kinda missed it.

"Amelia, you need too eat more. You've lost a lot of weight since you were last here." Dad says disapprovingly. I guess I look hurt because dad instantly apologizes. "Sorry Amelia, but you understand what I mean."

"Yeah... sure." I say bluntly as I eat more food off of my plate. "I'm not ready to call them." Dad doesn't respond. We just continue to eat in silence.

After dinner, I ranas fast as I couldand wentto my bedroom. I'm not ready too forgive my grandparents, or dad. They betrayed me. I feel bad that I left my grandparents, leaving them hurt, but I just need time.

I lay in bed. Deciding what too do I check my phone. I don't have lots of friends, I only have one really close friend called Krista. We aren't very _popular_ or anything in school, nor are we geeks. Krista might have a few other friends, other than  
me, but our school is almost filled with complete idiots. Krista, and I areaverage students... I mean can you call me average?

 _Hey, can't believe Christmas break is almost over! How are things at ur dads? -K_

I smile at Kristas text. I'm so thankful that she messaged me. I can talk to someone other than Gail, or dad.

 _Me too! And things are boring but so far not too bad -A_

 _Good. Remember if things go south u can stay at my place anytime -K_

 _Thanks but my dad would find me easily if I left. He's a stalker -A_

"Who are you texting?" Dad asks scaring me a little. "I didn't mean to make you scared." Dad smirks.

"Yeah, but you probably find it amusing." I roll my eyes. "And you know who Krista is." What does this man want?

"Krista Anthonys? Why is she texting you at this hour?" Dad asks me. He seems annoyed now. "And don't roll your eyes."

"You know that tomorrow is Saturday. School doesn't start up again until Monday." I chuckle.

"I don't care. It's getting late. Tell your friend good night." Dad orders me. "I'll be back in five minutes. You should use that time too get in bed."

I don't argue with dad. I rather not make him pissed off tonight. I just nod, and shut my door so I can get changed.

Dad isn't Kristas number one fan. I don't think he hates her, or anything. He just doesn't know her as well as grandma, and grandpa do.

I know my grandparents are very fond of her. Krista has met them multiple times. I've known her since the start of freshman year. And since we are sophomores now, that's like over a year.

Once I'm ready for bed, I decide to turn off my light. I'm basically ready to go to sleep until I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Open if you want." I say full of annoyance.

"Good, you're in bed. I thought I'd have to argue with you." Dad smirks. "I'll see you in the morning, good night Amelia." Yeah, if I'm up in the morning.

"Good night." I mumble as dad closes my door.

It's annoying that he has to check, to make sure I'm in bed. The lack of trust in this house is none.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia's POV**

I wake up a bright light shinning into my room. _Ugh_... why is it sunny? It's the beginning in the new year in Seattle. The temperature is cold as hell. Why is there sun?

About ten minutes of me failing to back back to sleep I choose to get up. I hit the shower, and after my shower I dry my hair, as I try and fix my tangled copper hair.

Thankfully it doesn't take me long. I quickly get dressed, and go downstairs.

I notice Gail placed pancakes on the table. Thank god she did. Pancakes are the best think ever.

"Good morning." Dad greets me as he takes a seat. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." I shrug my shoulders. Does it really matter how I slept?

Dad rolls his eyes. "You _guess_? Amelia, I do care. That's why I'm asking." Dad states.

"Christian?" I recognize that voice. Dad instantly gets up. I just continue eating. It's Elena Lincoln. "Oh dear, your security let me by. How are you?"

I roll my eyes. Dad directs that old woman out of the room. He looked sorta anxious. Anyways, I've never likedElena. She gives this like... areally off vibe. I'll probably never know why, but I seriously do not like her.

I go off too find dad. Maybe I can eavesdrop on Elena, and dad. I'm very curious why she would be here.

"Amelia, you look beautiful." Elena smiles coming out of dadsstudy with himbehind her.

"Uh, thanks." I look at dad who looks kinda... angry. Great, Elena pissed him off, and now I'm stuck with angry dad. Thank you crazy woman.

Eavesdropping today won't be happening. Dad leads Elena out thankfully. I follow behind because I want to know what she was here for.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Elena had a few questions regarding to business." Dad says too me. "It's nothing that concerns you. Don't worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Amelia's POV**

Surprisingly Saturday, and Sunday flew by. Dad knows I feel hurt by what he, and my grandparents have done to me. Today after school dad had grandma take the day off from working at hospital so she can pick me up from school. Grandpa couldn't take the  
/day off due to a really big case apparently.

"Good morning Amelia." Gail smiles. " had to go into work early today, so he's asked me to make sure that you have breakfast before Taylor drives you to school." Of course dad is making Gail babysit me too make sure that I eat. "What would

you like?" Gail asks.

"Waffles?"

"Sounds easy enough to make. I'll let you know when it's ready."

I smile kindly at Gail. I don't think that dad has ever smiled, or even said thank you to this woman. I feel bad that she has to put up with the _Christian Grey_.

I quickly have a shower. The water helps metoo wake up, especially on mornings before school, like today.

After my shower I get dressed. My style is really simple. I own many t-shirts, and hoodies, as well as jeans. I wouldn't classify myself as a girly person. I often wear my converse.

I hate wearing heels at balls, and fancy events thatmy family usually goes too. Wearing dresses aren't so bad at those events though.

I grab my backpack before I go downstairs. I see food is already on the table. Gail is quick at cooking.

Once I'm done Taylor is ready to take me to school. "Ms. Grey, Mr. Grey wanted me to remind you that your grandmother is still picking you up."

"Yeah, I remember." I mumble as we get into the car.

Getting to school was fast. I hop out of the car, and I see Krista.

"Hey, Grey." Krista smiles. "So... how's daddy billionaire treating you?" Krista jokes.

"Ugh, stop calling him that!" I face palm myself. "Krista you've met him like what, twice? You've googled pictures of him who knows how many times! He's so old compared to you." I say in disgust.

"He's thirty-one. My brother is thirty, so your dad isn't that old." Krista smirks. "Anyways, how are things with your grandparents? Since they basically kicked you out."

"Wow." I roll my eyes. "I don't know... I left them pretty hurt, but they hurt me." I state as we enter our math class.

"Still, Amelia they love you. Maybe there's a bigger reason why they sent you too live with your dad." Krista might be right. "Whenever you see them next, just ask."

"You're right." I understand what Krista is saying. I haven't even asked my grandparents, and I assumed that they hated me.

"Always am." Krista smiles.

School goes by today fairly fast. I'm thankful for that. I approach my locker, and someone unexpected approaches me.

"Amelia Grey, right?" I look who stands over me. Liam Hartson. He's a sophomore like me, and very handsome.

"Y-Yes." I shyly say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime?" Why would Liam ask to hangout with me?

"Uh, why?" I ask nervously.

"I hear you are very smart, like myself. Not many of those types of people around this school." Liam is definitely not wrong. "And you seem really smart. What's your favourite subject?"

"I would have to say English... and thank you." I feel myself blush. "Uh, we can talk more later this week during lunch?" I offer.

"Sounds great. Goodbye Amelia." Liam smiles at me before he walks away.

Holy shit! Liam is one of the smartest guys in my grade, plus one of the best looking. Why me, seriously I'm so happy! Maybe Krista knows something. I'll text her later.

I go outside. I see grandmas car there waiting for me. I hesitate for a moment, but I walk towards her car, and I get in.

"Amelia, sweetie. How are you? Your grandfather, and I are so, sorry." Grandma apologizes.

"I'm okay." I'm great actually, but I do feel bad. "I'm sorry too. For what I said, and for not talking too you both, and just leaving."

"Aw, Amelia don't feel bad. We should of consulted you." Grandma says softly. "Your grandfather, and I thought we should tell you why this has happened, before we go, and visit your aunt Mia. We didn't want you, and Christian to not have a relationship.  
/Coming up with the idea of you living with you dad was a team effort between your grandfather, and I." Grandma explains. "I want you to have a relationship with Christian. He means well in all fairness. And we didn't know how to tell you. It's just  
/that since you'll be out of the house in a few years, we wanted you too at least live with him for some part of your young life."

"I understand. Dad used to scare me when I was younger, and we didn't have a good relationship." I admit feeling a little upset. "I love dad, but he can be so controlling, and confusing."

"We all know that he can. I know this was so sudden." Grandma frowns.

"It was, but you all did it for a reason." I smile.

"That you're right. Now, is it a boy?" I look at grandma stunned. "Oh sweetie, I know you all too well. What's his name?" Grandma asks with a smirk.

I've never been with a guy so can grandma tell? "Liam, his name is Liam. Please don't tell dad!" I beg grandma.

"I won't, I'm really happy though!" Grandma almost yells with excitement.

"Grandma, it's not that big of a deal." I state. "He's really smart though." I blush.

"Amelia, you're growing up! I'm upset, but I'll get over it." Grandma laughs a little.

Once we get home to my dads, I say goodbye. I do trust grandma not to tell dad. Honestly I've never thought about dating or anything like that. I only thought about how attractive Liam is. But seriously, dating has never crossed my mind.

"Ms. Grey." Taylor greets me. "How was school?"

"Hi Taylor. School was okay." I smile. He takes my backpack for me as I enter the kitchen.

I grab some pinapple juice as I sit at the kitchen. I wonder I can get Gail to buy chocolate milk. My grandparents always made sure to even have chocolate milk on hand.

"Hello." Dad speaks from behind me, making me jump. "Jesus. I keep scaring you." Dad mutters.

"It's fine. I did apologize too grandma." I inform dad.

"Good. Any homework?" Dad asks me as he sits across from me.

"Only some math. Nothing I can't handle."

"You're brilliant Amelia." Dad smiles. He actually smiled? "You can definitelyhandle math."

Later that night I am done my homework. I sigh out of boredom. I mean, you'd expect too have one of the most glorious lives being related to my dad. Nope honestly, I don't even know why.


	5. Authors Note

**So a lot of people are saying that I've copied another authors story.**  
 **  
**

 **No I didn't. My story is going to be completely different. I was inspired though by thr author some of you think that I copied off of.**

 **If you read the beginning where my character wasn't living with Christian Grey, but her grandparents and where she was told that she was going to be living him. Yeah that's similar, and Amber and Amelia both are names that may seem similar but the reason why I chose the name Amelia is because I preferred Amelia Grace over Millie Grace. The second option was Millie guys. Sorry if you this is copied but it's not. Amelia Grace Grey seemed more appealing and I love the name Amelia.**

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 **P.S I love pineapplejuice and it's the only juice I'll drink. I know that may seem copied as well but nope! I love pineapple. Especially in the summer.**

 **Love too you all though, :))**


	6. Chapter 5

**Amelia's POV**

It's been about three weeks since I've started living with dad. Things haven't been too bad, considering dad is usually working most of the time, and I'm at school.

Liam and I have been hanging out at school a lot. Kista is thrilled about it, and she said if all goes well, Liam's friend James that Krista likes will be hers. Krista is a determined person. She's always been that way. But Liam invited me to his  
house

Friday night. I don't know how to ask dad. Krista suggested that I say I'm hanging out at her house, I get dropped off, and I leave my phone so dad can't track me.

"Hey dad?" I knock nervously on dads study door.

"Open the door." He calls. "What is it Amelia?"

"I-I have a question... can I hangout at Kristas Friday evening? All we would do is watch movies." Lies, lies, lies.

"I don't see why not." My mouth drops open at dads answer. "Things have been good here, and you are still doing great in school. I trust you." Dad really trusts me? "You do need security though..."

"Please dad... only for this one time, no security? Kristas dad is a policeman remember." I beg.

"Amelia, fine." Wow... really? It was this easy.

"Yes! Thank you dad." I smile. "Thank you!"

Dad laughs a little at my excitement. "Remember, I do trust you. Don't do anything to break that trust." Dad tells me sternly.

I must admit something. I'm extremely shocked that dad trusts me. I amactually seriously crazy shocked. I do feel bad about lying.

I shake the guilt off.

 _Amelia, have u talked too ur dad yet? -K_

 _Yes... I told him what you wanted me to tell him -A_

 _Holy shit. I'm impressed. Can't wait. Tomorrow is going to be hella fun! -K_

I smile at Kristas messages. She's now excited. I guess that I should let Liam know.

 _Hey. Tomorrow at your place with your friends and Krista sounds good:) -A_

 _Grey girl actually lied? I'm impressed;) -L_

 _Lol Krista was impressed to. It's just a little white lie though -A_

 _I know but still impressed too. See ya later:) -L_

 _Okay, laters -A_

I can't believe I lied. I am impressed too with myself. Seriously, I've always been scared too lie. I haven't ever lied, up until now that I can think of. Dad would always have a way of finding these things out. But, as I get older, I get smarter.

"Ms. Grey? Dinner is ready." Gail calls through my bedroom door.

Opening my door quickly, I thank Gail. I go downstairs, and I smell dinner. Dad is sitting at the table waiting for me. Of course, he wants too make sure I eat.

"Hi dad." I offer a small smile.

"Hello Amelia." Dad returns the smile, kinda shockingly.

I'll admit that things here have been a little tense. Dad, and I aren't super duper close. But he's just always so busy with work, and I think he's kidding something. Elena has been here at least three times in the past few weeks. I asked dad why, andit's  
apparently strictly not my business. It's sketchy if you ask me.

"Amelia?" Dad asks. I look up at him, away from my food so, he knows I'm listening. "Tomorrow I'll have Taylor pick you up from Kristas by seven. I think seven is late enough too be out." Dad tells me.

"That's fine." I hope Liam, and Krista don't complain about the time.

"I know it's fine." Dad agrees.

The rest of dinner was quiet. Sorta awkward if you ask me. I just waited to be excused.

After brushing my teeth, I go to change into pyjamas. Pulling my hair up, I groan in frustration. Grandma used to braid my hair. I suck at braids, and I doubt dad knows anything about braids himself. It's annoying that I can only pull my hair up.


End file.
